


Close in Theory and Reality

by emmathedilemma



Series: Slumber [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Season 3, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmathedilemma/pseuds/emmathedilemma
Summary: Lydia takes care of Stiles' sleep after the nogitsune. Both need cuddles and comfort to deal with trauma they faced.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Slumber [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818805
Kudos: 39





	Close in Theory and Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start a series about Stiles and Lydia sleeping throughout the show - plus after with one another. For comfort, angst and fluff purposes.

The first time Lydia has to stay over at Stiles is in the worst type of circumstance. Lydia has tear streaks staining her cheeks with the constant threat of more tears stinging her eyes. Lydia clenches the edge of her dress to focus on something other than what has happened in the past 48 hours. Lydia feels like she should be a least a bit more optimistic at everything, she now has Stiles. He’s actually alive and made it through hell to be here right now. 

Lydia should be able to do the same thing. For her friends and family as well for Stiles. She adjusts herself to look at the man which resembles more of a boy laying with innocence playing on his face. It is hard to imagine him to be anything sinister even though she had witnessed it earlier. 

It wasn’t him though, Lydia reminds herself. She then sees Stiles’ face scrunch up his mind churning with everything that had happened manifesting itself in his dreams. A place out of reach of control still plagued with his void self. Lydia reaches out to Stiles gently touching his arm. It is effective and Stiles opens his eyes automatically and sits up adrenaline surged through his brain and nerves. 

His hazel brown eyes meet Lydia’s green eyes of concern and it settles Stiles’ stomach. He couldn’t be in trouble if Lydia was there with him. He felt his bed and as seconds passed he realized that he was in fact safe or at least as safe as he could be. 

Even in the dark Stiles could still see Lydia’s face and the look of despair embedded in her. 

“What time is it,” Stiles croaks trying to ground himself further into reality. 

“It’s three in the morning,” Lydia responds. Stiles had actually been asleep for a few hours surprisingly.

“What are you doing here? Why are you still up?” 

“Someone had to take care of you,” Lydia responded with a sense of herself in that sentence. It instantly calmed Stiles down. Lydia decided to lay down beside Stiles’ small bed that their shoulders touched. 

“I never thought I would be back here,” Stiles admitted his throat feeling like it was closing up, “my optimism wasn’t looking too great before.” 

“I don’t think that was a defining trait of yours to begin with,” Lydia pointed out though seemingly talking to the ceiling Stiles felt like Lydia was farther away than she let on. Her voice echoing off making her seem smaller than usual.

“Do you think you can put yourself back to sleep?” 

“No,” Stiles admitted bluntly, “It was a miracle I slept in the first place. More than I have had in a while.” 

“You are heavily sleep deprived so I think it would be in your best interest to try.” 

“Have anything in that genius brain of yours to help?” Lydia’s stomach couldn’t help but flutter in delight at the compliment. Her face heated up but she didn’t show Stiles that he had that kind of effect on her. 

“Well I would first relax you look like you’re a toy soldier.” 

“I mean I will admit that to be difficult with you here.” Lydia sat up making herself smaller. 

“Then don’t let me stop you.” Stiles tried to adjust himself promptly but then paused looking at Lydia. 

“What about you?” 

“What about me?” 

“Where will you lie down?” Lydia smiled happily that Stiles was thinking about her when he very much didn’t need to. 

“Don’t worry about me, I could just sleep somewhere else.” It was Stiles’ turn to blush embarrassed about what he was about to ask. 

“But what if I don’t want you to sleep somewhere else? I mean I feel much safer with you beside me.” Lydia smiled and Stiles smiled back, her smile couldn’t be explained since it was a rare occasion to see it. It was so nice and beautiful that Stiles could consider it to be another wonder of the world. Stiles knew that he shouldn’t be cozying up to Lydia since he could potentially have someone else to take up the role, the werecoyote. But the two were nowhere official and nothing intimate had to happen between himself and Lydia tonight. Stiles let it slide past him in the long list of worries he had. 

Lydia moved her head onto Stiles’ chest and curled her body against Stiles. Stiles adjusted himself once again to account for the extra weight that he was not used to. Though once adjusted Stiles felt comforted like a weighted blanket had been placed on him. 

Lydia liked her position as well. She could hear Stiles’ heart thump within his ribcage. It comforted Lydia and reminded her of when she was a child and had noises to help her go to sleep. It was almost like a spell was put on her and pulled her into a sleepy position that she didn’t feel before. 

“Comfortable?” Lydia squeaked. She felt Stiles put his hand through her hair.   
“Yes,” Stiles decided. Lydia hummed in approval. Stiles continued to pull his fingers through Lydia’s silky hair. It had a small scent of shampoo and pure Lydia that Stiles would use to dream of when he was younger and immature thought would be the plague in his brain not whatever the hell his brain thought up of now guided by the things he has done and seen. 

Lydia felt his heart beating faster and knew it wasn’t a good sign. 

“Stiles if you have any worries-” 

“No worries,” Stiles lied and it was crystal clear to Lydia so Stiles tried again, “nothing that I would feel better talking about. But if you-” 

“I think I’m good as well.”

“Talk to me again about the Riemann Hypothesis.” 

“You want me to talk about my mathematical interests?” 

“Math is way simpler to me than what we’ve been dealing with. It’s calming to hear about the wet dream of mathematicians.” Lydia smiled. 

“I suppose it is.”

“You can talk about anything really though. The floor is yours.” 

“Well as I have said before the Riemann Hypothesis is one of the most important theories that has yet to be proven.” 

“But you’re going to prove it right?” 

“Of course I am.” 

“And you are going to get a Field’s metal for that.” 

“You remembered,” Lydia stated softly. 

“I try to remember everything you have to say.” 

“Well the Riemann Hypothesis was thought up first in 1859.” 

“Zeta functions are a part of it right?” 

“That’s right.” Lydia continued to talk about it and Stiles stopped interfering the most she got into it and the language had blurred into gibberish for Stiles to comprehend. Lydia talked quietly until she heard snores coming out of Stiles’ mouth. Lydia talking died down and she didn’t stay awake for long joining Stiles off in dream land rid of monsters and death. The perfect antidote for a peaceful sleep. 

Lydia may have cried after that night and Stiles may have continued a stream of worries and nightmares but they knew no matter how far apart the two were in theory they would prove to be closer than anyone could imagine.


End file.
